The Art of Babysitting
by Stripes93
Summary: AU. Lili has taken on the responsibility of baby sitting Roderich and Elizaveta's child, Johannes. Normally a quiet child, that changes quickly when he acquires anything he can make art with. -Babysitter!Liechtenstein/Kugelmugel-


_A/N: For this story KugelMugel's name is Johannes._

"Thank you again for babysitting, Lili." The Austrian man said as he pulled on his coat before helping his wife into hers.

"It's no problem, Mr. Edelstein." The young girl smiled, placing her hands in front of her. "I like kids so I'm happy to watch Johannes for you."

"He's such a good boy even though he's so quiet." Elizaveta said, zipping up her coat.

"He shouldn't be much trouble for you," Roderich said, placing a hat on his head, one unruly piece of hair sticking out. "Like Eliza said, he's quiet and doesn't do much except play with his ball." The three glanced to the young child who sat a few feet away on the floor, rolling an orange ball at the wall repeatedly, seeming content with himself. "He already ate dinner so he'll be ready to go to sleep soon. Give him a bath and send him to bed at about eight." The brunette then lowered his voice, leaning in. "And what ever you do, do not give him any type of art supplies." He whispered. The young boy quickly glanced over to the group at the word 'art', eyes watching with interest.

"But...why, Mr. Edelstein?" Lili asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Just don't." The Austrian said, taking his wife's arm. "We'll be home by ten. I'll call you every hour to check in. Have a nice night."

"You too, Mr. Edelstein. Mrs. Edelstein." Lili said, watching the couple leave before turning to the child who was once again rolling his ball at the wall. Smiling gently, the teenager walked over to the child, bending down next to him. "So what are you doing, Johannes?" She asked.

The blue eyed child glanced her way then back to the wall. "The ball is art," He replied simply.

"Oh, is that so?" Lili giggled, sitting down. "May I play with you?" She asked gently. Taking a moment to consider the question, Johannes slowly turned before rolling the ball to her.

"It's art," He said, prompting her to roll it back. The teen and child continued their game for a few more minutes before the girl stood up.

"Alright Johannes, I'm going to start on my homework. You stay here and play. If you need anything just ask me." She said, petting the boy on his head before she went to the couch and pulled out her homework from her book bag. Glancing to the boy once more, the teenager began her work unaware of the pair of blue eyes that were watching her intently.

Minutes flew by before an hour had past, the phone beginning to ring. '_That must be Mr. Edelstein coming to check in_.' Lili thought, getting up to walk into the kitchen. "Hello? Edelstein residence." She answered.

"Lili, it's Mr. Edelstein. I'm just checking in on Johannes. He hasn't been giving you any trouble has he?"

"No, sir. He's been very quiet playing with his ball." She replied, feeling proud of herself. Baby sitting wasn't too hard, especially when the child was like Johannes.

"That's good to hear. Remember, he's to be in bed by eight." The Austrian reminded her.

"Yes, sir." With a few more words the two hung up, the baby sitter returning to the living room.

"Johannes, I'm ba-" The girl stopped as she saw the child was no longer there. "Johannes?" She said, looking around. It was then she noticed her pencil was missing. Mr. Edelsteins words run in her ears. '_...whatever you do, don't give him any type of art supplies_.' "Johannes!" She called, running out the living room in search of the boy. "Johannes, where did you go?" She called, running around the first floor. Checking closets, the kitchen, and the bathroom the boy was no where to be found.

Turning on her heel, the teenager ran upstairs to find pencil markings on the wall. Mr. Edelstein was going to kill her if he saw that. "Johannes?" She called, fallowing the markings. Opening up a door, her eyes widen. The child had worked quickly with her pencil, beginning on the bottom of the wall he had quickly went up, even managing to climb on a small table to get higher. "Johannes, what are you doing? You're going to get hurt!" She said, running over to the boy to grab him and gently set him to the ground. "You shouldn't do that. You'll-" Before she could finish her sentence, the boy had ran out the room, pencil in hand. "No! Come back!" Lili called, chasing after the small artist.

"It's art!" Johannes practically screamed, diving into a new room and crawled under the bed. He had finally got something to make art, he wasn't going to give it up that easily.

"Johannes! That's your parents room!" Lili said, bending down on her knees to look under the bed. "Come on, Johannes! Please come out from under the bed." She said, reaching her hand underneath.

"Its art!" Johannes snarled, narrowing his eyes at the girl.

"Okay, it's art. Now please come out from under the bed." The blond pleaded, biting her lip. She had to clean up that mess the boy had made before Mr. Edelstein came home. An idea then came to her head. "Okay, Johannes. How about I give you some paper to make art with. You can make as much art as you want." She told him.

"Art?" The child sounded mildly intrigued at the idea.

"Yes, art. I have lots of paper in my book bag. You can use as much as you want." Well not as much as he wanted but in less than forty five minutes it would be time to bathe him then put him to bed. He couldn't use that much paper in that amount of time.

Slowly, the white haired child crawled out from under the bed, clutching the pencil tight to him. Breathing a sigh of relief, Lili watched the boy as he followed her down the stairs and back into the living room. Giving him her notebook, she sat him down next to her as she grabbed another pencil and continued on with her homework. The two settled into relative silence, the only sounds being pencil scratching on paper and Johannes humming something that sounded like Bach.

Soon, Johannes began to yawn, rubbing his eyes. There was still about another half hour before he was to be put to bed but the quicker he went to sleep the quicker she could wash the markings off the wall. "Come on, Johannes. Let's give you a bath." She said, making sure to her pencil back in the book bag as she picked the boy up. Yawning again, the child allowed the girl to bring him to the bathroom and set him on the toilet as she ran the water.

"Okay, Johannes. Give me the pencil." Lili said, attempting to remove the writing utensil from his hand, instead receiving a glare. "You can't get in the tub with the pencil. Just give it to me and I'll give it back. I'll let you keep drawing before you go to bed." Continuing to stare at the girl, hesitantly he gave her his art maker, apparently finding her trust worthy enough to keep her word.

The bath went on with no disturbances, though apparently Johannes wasn't too found of having his extremely long hair washed and struggled to keep the shampoo from getting in his eyes. Grabbing a towel, Lili picked the young boy up and wrapped it around him, carrying up stairs and to his room, getting him dressed. "Alright, Johannes. Bed time," She said, laying the boy down.

"Art!" Holding out his hand, the boy waited for the pencil to be returned to him.

"I'll go get the paper first." Lili said, exiting out the room, just in case he felt she had taken too long and decided to draw on the walls once again.

Grabbing her notebook, the teenager returned to the boys room and handed him the paper and pencil, watching him continue where he had left off. Just then the phone rang. "That's your dad, Johannes. Stay here. I'll be back in a minute." She told him, going back down the stairs quickly and picked up the phone. "Edelstein residence."

"It's Mr. Edelstein again. How are things?" He asked.

"Everything is fine, Mr. Edelstein. I just gave Johannes a bath and now he's in his room." The teenager informed him, leaving out the part about the boy drawing.

"Good. Well, there's been a change of plans. Me and Eliza will be home an hour earlier than planned." The Austrian informed her, the girl's eyes widening.

"Oh, is your concert ending early?" She asked nonchalantly though her heart was beating a mile per minute.

"Actually, Eliza decided she didn't want to eat out so we'll be home immediately after." Roderich explained.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you soon then." She said, hanging up. Running to the sink, the girl ducked down and pulled out a bucket, a sponge, and some soap. Filling the bucket with hot water, the girl made her way carefully back upstairs and started to work on getting the markings off the wall. She knew Johannes was supposed to be asleep by now but she was fairly sure he'd be content to draw until she was finished.

Working quickly, Lili wiped her forehead as the wall became spotless. "Now for Johannes room," She murmured to herself, walking to the little boy's room. "Johannes, are you aslee-" Tonight did not seem to be her night for finishing sentences when it came to the boy. Instead of drawing on the paper as she had instructed him he had went back to his previous drawing on the wall. "Oh..." she whispered as the white haired child turned around beamed at her.

"Lili is art," He said, pointing to the very large portrait of the girl on his wall. The girl was practically speechless. Not only had he had Johannes created a rendition of teenager on his wall-a very good one at that-he had added to the mess that she was to clean up.

"It...it's very nice, Johannes." She said slowly, trying to keep calm. As flattered as she was, she had to send the boy to bed right now if she wanted to clean it up. "But, you should go to bed now." She said as the boy nodded, content with his art making for the day as he crawled into bed and closed his eyes.

Sighing deeply, Lili set to work on washing the wall, scrubbing as hard and as quick as she could, knowing Johannes parents would be home soon. _'Its a shame I have to wash it off though_,' She thought somewhat reluctantly. '_He has talent for someone so young_.'

"Lili, we're home!" Roderich called half an hour later, stepping into his home. "Lili? Johannes?" Looking around, he couldn't see either his child or baby sitter.

"Maybe they're in Johannes room." Eliza suggested, walking up the stairs with her husband in tow. Slowly opening the door, she smiled as she saw Johannes asleep with Lili curled around him. "Aw, it's so cute. They're sleeping." She whispered, walking into the room to tap the girls shoulder. "Lili, wake up." She whispered, hoping to make sure she didn't wake the boy.

"Huh?" Rubbing her eyes, Lili gently sat up. "Oh, hello Mrs. Edelstein. Did you have a nice night?" She asked sleepily.

"Very nice. I see you had no problem with Johannes." The olde woman said, beckoning her to follow her out the room and closed the door gently.

"Oh no problem at all. He's an angel." Lili said, coming down the stairs.

"That's good to hear," Roderich said, reaching into his wallet and pulled out twenty dollars, handing it to his baby sitter. "It seems as though we finally found a trustworthy baby sitter." He said.

"Thank you so much, Lili." Eliza said, hugging the girl then let her grab her things. "So do you mind if we call you again to watch him next time we go out?"

"I don't mind at all, Mrs. Edelstein." Lili smiled, pocketing her money then pulled on her coat and book bag. "Have a good night." Waving goodbye, the teenager left the home, feeling satisfied that she had successfully watched Johannes and avoided getting in trouble with Mr. Edelstein.

Setting her coat on the rack, Mrs. Edelstein walked back up the stairs, ready to lay down before she stopped at the wall. "Roderich?" She called.

"Yes, Eliza?" Roderich called from downstairs.

"Did we have the walls washed recently? They look cleaner!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ever since Lichtenstein popped up in the Christmas special with KugelMugel I couldn't get the idea of a big sister/baby sitter Lili out of my head. It was just so cute! So decided to write a little fan fiction. I decided to name little KugelMugel Johannes. Don't know why, just the first name that popped in my head then I remembered Johann Sebastian Bach and I'm like 'That could be the reason. Dang you, Austria.' So tell me what you think? Did you like it? Isn't KugelMugel effing adorable? Seriously, one of my favorites of the micro nations.~Ciao! Love Stripes!_


End file.
